Streamseeker
Streamseeker (a.k.a Stream) is a Night-Sea hybrid. She is Starwatcher's OC, please do not use! SHE REALLY NEEDS A REVAMP SO DON'T PROCEED IF BAD WRITING BUGS YOU Appearance Streamseeker is a hybrid, having the shape of a SeaWing, blue-black scales, and blue scales in place of the usual silver scales under NightWing wings. She has a few glow-in-the-dark scales on her tail, but they are very weak, and don't work very well. She can see in the dark and breath underwater, but, despite being born under a full moon, does not have any NightWing powers. History Streamseeker was born to Spiritlifter and Clamshell, a NightWing and a SeaWing. She was well cared for, hidden in the Kingdom of the Sea until she was three, but when she went to join the SeaWings, she was a clear outcast. She was eventually banned because, as the queen put it, "making us uncomfortable." Streamseeker then joined the NightWings with her mother, and made friends with a dragonet named Skychaser. They were extremely close, but when Skychaser's mother found out she was playing with "the forbidden offspring of a NightWing and a SeaWing!" as she put it, Skychaser was no longer allowed near Streamseeker. She ended up joining the NightWing army, having nothing else to do. Eventually, an attack was planned against the SeaWings, and she refused to fight with her tribe. The NightWing queen banned her for being "disloyal." She was extremely upset, and ended up building a hut in the middle of her two kingdoms. She tries to help any dragon who comes by her, hoping that one day, she may find someone to fill up the gaping holes left by loneliness. Then a festival in the Kingdom of the Sand came, and Stream meets Sunlight, followed by Mango, Lightcaller , Flurry, Dragonfly, and Aiya. Finally Stream isn’t Alone anymore, but now she has a much bigger problem on her talons. How does a banned, useless hybrid save the world? Personality Streamseeker was always optimistic, some say a little too much. When she was banned from the Kingdom of the Sea, she tried to find the good in things, like "Now I can spend time with my mother!" and "Maybe the NightWings won't hate me!" When she met Skychaser, she was ecstatic to finally have a friend. Streamseeker threw a surprise birthday for her, invited her over, and told her secrets, and Skychaser did the same,in need of a friend just as much. When banned from the Night Kingdom, Streamseeker became overly helpful, ready to offer anything to anyone who crossed her path, to give dragons time, food, help, anything. Streamseeker, most of all, was lonely. Relationships Spiritlifter- Spiritlifter is Streamseeker's mother. She fell in love with a SeaWing at a full-moon festival, and loves her daughter with all her heart. Clamshell- Clamshell is Streamseeker's father, and agreed to keep his daughter safe in his kingdom, staying with her as long as he dared. He fell in love with Spiritlifter and never regretted it- it was worth all of the hardships to have both the perfect mate and the perfect daughter. Skychaser- Skychaser is Streamseeker's best friend. She was always lonely in the Night Kingdom, and was delighted when she found Streamseeker, and cried for a solid three hours when her mother forbid her from seeing her friend. Skychaser now goes down to see her every once and a while. Papyaya Papaya is an ocelot that Streamseeker found when she was exploring the Rainforest Kingdom. She tamed Papaya with, well, a papaya, earning his name. Papaya is Streamseeker's only pet, and keept her from going nuts from being alone. Quotes "We're still friends, right?" "What if they hate me?" "What did I ever do to you?" 27789a7c-24c1-43a2-aab0-39255b125dc0.png|By the talented LeCeilNuageux! Thank you so much! :3 Star watcher.png|By the amazing Pearl336! StreamseekerPixel.png|Pixel by Stoatbramble! Aaaaaaaahh so cute! StreamseekerRefByPomForStarwatcher2.png|Ref by Pom Streamseekerbyzephyr-background(cropped)frompixabay - cropped.jpg|By Zephyr the Kraken! Thank you so much! IMG 3324.jpg|by Ronin Miyamoto, tysm!!! Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing)